Castle Creator
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Castle Creator is an online promotional Flash game available at Hasbro's website and on Hubworld where the player can select and position a variety of characters, backgrounds, and set pieces to create an image. A Christmas version became available at Hasbro's website on December 14, 2011, under the title Card Creator. A previous version of the game was released under the title Canterlot Castle for promoting the Canterlot Castle toy set. It was removed from the website's navigation when the promotion ended on September 18, 2011. Gameplay Gameplay consists of selecting a number of different images from the show and manipulating their size and location to the player's liking. This includes characters, food, props, common objects and locations. You can use every main character and princesses Celestia and Luna in their few variations of the costumes and gestures. Available pieces Canterlot Castle game includes the following characters, backgrounds, and objects: *Backgrounds: Grand Galloping Gala stage, castle hall with stained glass windows, castle garden with dessert tables, golden spires of Canterlot, Twilight's Canterlot library, and another castle hall with stained glass windows. *Characters: **Twilight Sparkle: plain, in Gala dress, with messenger bag, and in Winter Wrap Up gear **Applejack: plain, in Gala dress, and with apple basket, **Rainbow Dash: in two different poses, and in Gala dress **Rarity: plain, in Gala dress, and in a formal dress from Boast Busters where she displays her magical abilities to Trixie on stage. **Fluttershy: plain, with flowers (and a bee) in her hair, in Gala dress. **Pinkie Pie: plain, in Gala dress, and with musical instruments from Swarm of the Century **Spike in three different poses **Princess Luna (old design) **Princess Celestia in two different poses *Set pieces: there are forty-one set pieces. Castle Creator includes all of the above backgrounds and characters, with the addition of: *Backgrounds: Nightmare Night stage, Nightmare night booths, the entrance to the Everfree Forest, and the area next to Zecora's house. *Characters: **Derpy Hooves wearing her paper-bag costume from Luna Eclipsed **Twilight Sparkle wearing her Star Swirl the Bearded costume **Applejack wearing her scarecrow costume **Pinkie Pie wearing her chicken costume **Rainbow Dash wearing her Shadowbolt costume **Spike the dragon wearing his dragon costume **Sweetie Belle wearing her vampire costume **Apple Bloom wearing her bride of frankenstein costume (only added in Hasbro version) **Scootaloo wearing her werewolf costume (only added in Hasbro version) **Princess Luna (old design) wearing her cloak from Luna Eclipsed **One of Princess Luna's pegasus guards from Luna Eclipsed Castle Creator is missing one object, a purple frying pan with two eggs, but it has twenty-two additional Nightmare Night objects, for a total of sixty-two. Galleries Canterlot Castle CanterlotCastleScreenShot1.png|The menu of the game, showing all the buttons. CanterlotCastleScreenShot2.png|A made-up scene in the game. CanterlotCastleScreenShot3.png|The Game asking the player to start over or not. Castle Creator Chariot.png|A set piece from the game. Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves piece Luna's Guard by TheHub.PNG|One of Princess Luna's guards. Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Luna, from a makeover scene that was cut from the show. Fluttershy Castle Creator Gala dress.png|Fluttershy in her Gala dress Category:Franchise Category:Games Category:Franchise Category:Games